


You should be kissed and often

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [13]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Nick Scratch rescues you from a very bad date.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch & Reader, nicholas scratch / reader, nicholas scratch x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You should be kissed and often

When you turned to leave you bumped into someone. Sniffling a little and rubbing at the tears in your eyes you realised that it was Nick Scratch. “What do you want?” You asked him, expecting him to start making fun of you.

“You seemed upset. I would hate for your night to be ruined.” Nick said smoothly. He flashed you a smile, feeling your gaze when you glanced over your shoulder at the couple kissing.  
“It already is.” You mumbled, looking at the drink you’d been bringing them.  
“Your date ditched you?” He asked curiously. You nodded. He smiled and waved his hand and the two kept apart. You watched the chaos ensue as Zelda hurried over to help them. Nick laughed as Hilda shuffled over to take a look in their mouths.  
“Frogs tongs.” You heard her say. Turning back to look at him you frowned. He hadn’t seemed to like you. At least, he’d always been a little cruel when he’d spoken to you. Perhaps he’d felt sorry for you.  
Why did you do that?” You asked curiously.  
“Because you shouldn’t abandon such a pretty date. Besides.” He glanced at the panicking couple then leant in to whisper in your ear. “You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.”  
“Oh.” you said shyly. He chuckled at you for a moment before offering you his arm.  
“Want to get out of here?” He asked. You glanced at your date who was glaring at Nick. Not that Nick had even noticed.  
“Urm… ok. Sure. The mortals are throwing a valentine's party. It sounds interesting.” you said cheerfully. Nick agreed and the two of you left together.


End file.
